


The Snowflake Cotillion

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Janet chaperone a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snowflake Cotillion

**Author's Note:**

> I had started this story before any thoughts of a Dan & Jan Christmas challenge existed, but after I read about the annual Sam & Jack list Christmas challenge I begged Ness for a Dan & Jan one, so here is my response. The challenge was to write a story that included a Dan & Jan kiss, mistletoe, a symbol of Christmas, and someone from the SGC serenading Daniel & Janet with a Christmas carol. Merry Christmas and enjoy!
> 
> Season Four: originally posted December 2000
> 
> Out of all the Stargate fic I've written, this is my favorite one.

THE SNOWFLAKE COTILLION

Dr. Daniel Jackson, archaeologist, linguist, diplomat and interplanetary explorer looked at his surroundings with barely concealed terror. How had he ever let Janet talk him into this? Easy he thought, you’re in love with her and want to score points—big points. So, that was the reason he was currently dressed in his best suit surveying a crowd of approximately 200 or so teenagers, on the alert for any subversive activity or cries for help. Not so unlike many of their planetary reconnaissance missions he decided with a small smile.

Sighing and trying to concentrate against the din of the crowd and the music, he looked at his watch, 9:00pm. The dance was scheduled to run until midnight. Looking around at the activity in the crowded ballroom, he smiled with relief as he saw his ‘date’ walking towards him. "Is she okay?" he asked, as Janet came and stood next to him.

"Yes, just a minor accident with a strap. A little pinning and she’s as good as new." Janet pointed in the direction of a small group of giggling teenage girls.

Now that the dress crisis was averted, Daniel wondered what would happen next that would require some adult intervention. He turned to ask Janet her opinion and saw she was engrossed with some activity that was happening at one of the entrances of the ballroom. Daniel looked over and saw Teal’c in deep conversation with one of the older teenage boys. After what appeared to be a brief, yet passionate discussion, the boy reluctantly removed a small flask from the inside pocket of his jacket. Teal’c graciously accepted the contraband item and let the boy enter the ballroom. Daniel had to admit Teal’c really had a knack for this chaperone business. Or maybe ‘bouncer’ was the better term to describe his duties.

Shaking his head in amazement, he recalled the conversation he had had with Teal’c when he discovered the Jaffa would also be one of the chaperones. Daniel had been a little surprised to say the least, and had said so to Teal’c.

Teal’c had responded, "Why should you be surprised that I would wish to participate in this ritual, Daniel Jackson?"

"Well, ah, it does seem to be a bit out of the usual role for a Jaffa," had been his rather thoughtless reply.

"I am also a father, and even though I cannot participate in such activities with my son, I find I still wish to take part in them." Teal’c had paused then, a faraway look in his eyes. "I was also young once. It was at just such a festival occasion that I first met Sho’nac." Teal’c had turned and looked at Daniel then, a bittersweet smile on his face. "I know the importance of such occasions, Daniel Jackson."

Duly chastened, Daniel had apologized. "I’m sorry, Teal’c. Sometimes I forget there’s more to life than the SGC."

Daniel had to admit that Teal’c, along with the equally massive Captain Andrews, made excellent chaperones. The two men were stationed at the two entrances to the ballroom and so far there had been no untoward incidents. Glancing towards Andrews’ location, Daniel saw him turning away a group of roughly dressed young men who obviously weren’t part of the group expected for this dance. Yes, they were doing a brilliant job.

Feeling a tug on his jacket sleeve, Daniel realized Janet wanted to tell him something. Leaning his head down so he could hear her above the sound of the music, he heard her say with just a touch of awe in her voice, "There she is, over by the buffet table."

Looking to where she was pointing he saw an elegant looking gray haired woman in her mid-fifties who seemed to be in busy conversation with a woman who was dressed in a catering uniform. Confused he asked, "Who is she?"

"Christine McLeary, General McLeary’s wife."

"Ah," now he realized who she was. When Janet had asked him to help her chaperone, she had explained that Christine McLeary, the wife of the base commander, was responsible for organizing this annual event, properly known as the ‘Snowflake Cotillion’, but more popularly known as the ‘Christmas Dance’. For the past five years she and the other officer’s wives stationed at Cheyenne Mountain had sponsored this dance for all the teenaged children of those assigned to the base. Held the second weekend in December, it was an event that was eagerly anticipated by the youth. Daniel had to admit she seemed to know what she was doing. Of course, not that he had much experience in this type of event planning, but as far as he could tell, everything was running with military precision.

"Yes, she seems to have everything under control," he commented in Janet’s ear.

"I wasn’t sure at first how a dance with kids ranging in ages from thirteen to eighteen would work, but I must admit she knows what she’s doing," Janet added.

Daniel glanced around the crowded dance floor where various groups and couples could be seen dancing. Janet was right; all the kids were getting along well and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even the other chaperones were having a good time. He actually recognized several of the other adults present as being assigned to the SGC. It seemed odd somehow to see them here at something so normal as a Christmas dance when their work involved them in something so otherworldly. Daniel smiled to himself at that thought, thinking that some of the music he’d heard and dancing he’d seen tonight could be classified as otherworldly.

Looking away from the buffet table, Janet gave the crowd a quick survey. With her practiced eye, she spotted Cassie easily; her blonde hair pinned up, she wore a modest, yet glamorous, purple dress. At least Janet assumed it was glamorous to her daughter. She had drawn the line at thin straps, and as this was a winter dance, had maneuvered her daughter into falling in love with the cap-sleeved purple velvet dress she now wore. She had already noticed that most of the younger teens were wearing modest dresses. The same could not be said for the older girls, she thought, wondering when she had become so conservative. Looking fondly at Cassie, who had just gone out onto the dance floor with a very nervous looking boy, she decided it was the natural outcome of being the mother of a teenage daughter.

Glancing sideways at the man next to her she smiled softly at his rather pained expression. She knew he wasn’t exactly thrilled to be here, but he was certainly trying to be gracious about it. As for herself, she was delighted he was here with her. Their relationship seemed to be moving along, albeit slowly. She hoped that his willingness to participate in a ‘family’ activity indicated his acceptance of Cassie as a part of her life. If they continued to see each other, he would have to accept that she and Cassie

were a package deal. Oh, she knew he was fond her daughter, but it’s one thing to be involved peripherally, seeing her only occasionally as opposed to being involved on a daily basis. While asking Daniel to help chaperone the dance had actually been Cassie’s suggestion, Janet had quickly followed through realizing this would be a good opportunity to assess his resolve.

Taking a hold of his arm she said, "Come on, I think it’s safe to sit down for a while." She led him over to a table that was off to one side of the crowded room. The table had a small ‘reserved’ sign on it, nestled in the evergreen and holly centerpiece. Janet noted that the table was situated so that anyone sitting there would be able to easily survey the entire room.

Daniel held out her chair for her, then before sitting himself announced, "I’m going to get some punch. Do you want anything?"

She smiled up at him. "Punch would be nice, thank you." She watched him make his way to the area where the drinks were being served. He was a fine figure in his charcoal gray suit, she thought. Feeling a tendril of hair on her neck, she reached up and tucked the stray strand back in, trying not to dislodge the small piece of star garland Cassie had woven into the French knot. At the time, Janet had been worried that her hair ornament would be too flashy for a chaperone, but had quickly discovered that everyone took this dance as an opportunity to dress up. The hunter green velvet dress she wore, while dressy, was rather plain when compared to what some of the other women were wearing.

While she waited for Daniel to return she took the opportunity to again scan the crowd. She could see Cassie out on the dance floor, her head bobbing up and down in time to the music. With a smile she noted that she was with a different boy, this one slightly less nervous looking than the previous. All the teens seemed to be having a great time, if the happy faces and sound level were any indication. Tapping her fingers lightly on the red tablecloth she finally saw Daniel returning through the sea of people, two good-sized cups of punch in hand instead of the small glass punch cups evident everywhere else. He never failed to amaze her.

"How did you manage this?" she asked as he sat down, indicating the large cups.

"Ah, I saw that catering lady and she helped me." He grimaced. "I don’t know about you, but this chaperoning work is tough business."

She chuckled; toying just a bit nervously with one of the crystal snowflakes that was nestled in the greenery on their table. "I guess anything to do with kids or being a parent can be tough work." She looked at him then, a trifle uncertain, trying to gauge his mood.

She watched as he took a swallow of his punch, then replied. "I don’t know how you do it, Jan." He gestured around the room. "Two years ago you were a free woman." He looked at her. "Now you’re a single parent with a teen-age daughter."

Janet couldn’t read his normally expressive face; she was becoming more apprehensive the longer this conversation continued. Whatever had possessed her to think bringing Daniel to this dance would be a good idea? He obviously had concerns about the presence of a teenager in her life, if his comments were any indication. Silently kissing her chances of any kind of relationship with him goodbye, she answered honestly. "I can barely remember my life before Cassie came into it." She sighed softly at his pensive expression. "I know it can be overwhelming sometimes, but I can’t imagine my life without her now."

He didn’t say anything, and before the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach could get any worse she hurried on. "Daniel," she began earnestly, reaching out and gently covering his hand as it rested on the table. "I really appreciate you coming and helping with this." She gestured about the room. "But if you want to leave, I’ll understand. Cassie and I can get a taxi home." The room seemed to narrow down to only the two of them, she didn’t even hear the deejay or noisy conversation as she waited for his response.

He looked at her, his main expression one of confusion. "Why would you think I would want to leave?" There was a loud outburst from one of the entrances, and the sound of Captain Andrews' voice and then Teal’c’s, carried across the room to them. In the momentary lull that followed, Janet could literally hear the wheels turning in his head as he finally understood. Schooling her expression to reveal nothing of her inner turmoil, she waited.

"Oh, I understand," he replied slowly. He quickly turned over his hand and grasped hold of hers. "You think that seeing this part of your life is going to turn me off of our relationship, don’t you?"

Oh heavens, her heart skipped a beat. He had said the ‘R’ word. She felt his hand tighten on hers and she wondered if she looked as pale as she felt. Nodding slowly, she waited for him to continue.

He smiled wryly as ‘Mambo #5’ began playing in the background. "This isn’t quite the atmosphere I had hoped for when I told you this but," pausing, he took a deep breath, "I love you Janet Fraiser and I love your daughter."

Her heart stopped beating completely; she could only stare at him, a look of shocked wonder and delight slowly lighting up her face.

"And that means I’m willing to accept it all," he continued. "Your career, your daughter, teenage dances…." His voice trailed off, a look of loving concern crossing his face. "Hey, don’t cry."

"Can’t help it," she managed to murmur as she fumbled, one-handedly for her evening bag. He must have sensed her purpose as he reached into his pocket for his handkerchief and handed it to her, never letting go of her other hand. She dabbed at her eyes, his scent on the soft white cloth comforting her. "Oh Daniel, I’m sorry. I…" A soft touch on her shoulder interrupted her.

"Your presence is required in the Ladies Room, Dr. Fraiser." Teal’c stood by her chair, ready to escort her to said location.

Wiping her eyes quickly, she smiled apologetically at Daniel. Squeezing his hand she stood and said to him as Teal’c led her away, "Save me a dance."

Daniel sat bock down after Janet left, shaking his head slightly and smiling to himself. Smooth move Jackson, tell a woman you love her in the middle of a crowded ballroom when either one of you could get called away at any minute. Granted, she was more likely to get called away than he was. His thoughts turned back to their conversation. Had she really been worried that he would be put off by everything involved in being a parent? He truly hadn’t realized she was that unsure of him or his feelings for her. Well, he would have to take steps to remedy that situation. Gazing about the ballroom he had just decided to make quick reconnoiter of the perimeter when he heard an unfamiliar female voice calling his name.

"Dr. Jackson? Dr. Jackson?"

He stood and glancing about saw Christine McLeary, following Captain Andrews, making their way through the crowd towards him.

"Ah, here you are." The General’s wife quickly descended upon him and taking him by the arm began walking back through the crowd, Andrews forging the path. "There’s been an incident with a visiting dignitary, his aide has disappeared and since he barely speaks a word of English we didn’t know what we were going to do until Andrews remembered you were here."

Allowing himself to be swept along he heard her ask; "You do speak Mandarin, don’t you?"

*********************************************

The rest of the evening passed in a blur for Daniel. It took the better part of two hours to sort out the visiting Chinese General’s problem. When Daniel finally returned to the ballroom the crowd had thinned out considerably and Janet was nowhere to be found. He went over to see Teal’c, who was still standing guard at one of the doors and for some reason was currently surrounded by Cassie and several of her friends. He saw Cassie pass something to Teal’c, the Jaffa smiled and nodded to her and the other girls. As he drew closer, the girls turned to leave and burst into giggles as he walked by.

"What was that all about Teal’c?" he asked curiously.

"Cassandra wishes me to do her a favor."

Daniel waited, but when no further explanation was forthcoming he simply nodded. Pushing his glasses up he asked, "Have you seen Janet anywhere?"

"I believe she is in the kitchen."

"Kitchen?"

Teal’c smiled slightly. "Yes, she was just called a way again a few moments ago."

"Oh, I see," he replied rather glumly. He checked his watch, 11:45; the dance would be over soon. After their interrupted conversation he had been hoping to have that dance, but it was beginning to look like that wasn’t going to happen. The deejay was slowing things down and he had noticed that a number of the parents were taking the opportunity to share a dance. He waited with Teal’c, watching the activity in the room. A small, but steady, stream of teens were leaving as their parents arrived for them. Daniel noted that most of the younger ones were already gone, while the older teens, who presumably had their own transportation were still present.

He saw Cassie wave goodbye to the last of her girlfriends and then start wandering back over to their location. He abruptly decided he’d dance with at least on Fraiser woman tonight. As she reached his side, he took her hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Cassie’s tired face lit up as she responded with a happy, "Cool!"

As they walked onto the dance floor the deejay announced that this would be the last song. Several other couples from around the room quickly stood and also made their way to the small area. Daniel led Cassie onto the dance floor and took her right hand in his left, his right arm coming gently around her waist. "Put your left hand on my arm," he coached, as they began a simple two-step. She quickly caught the rhythm and they were soon moving easily to the slow ballad.

"Having a good time, Cassie?" Daniel asked, smiling fondly at the girl. Though not so much a girl anymore he realized as he looked at her, a young lady now.

"The best ever," she replied. "I’m so glad Mom let me come." She looked at him with what could only be called adoring eyes. "I’m glad you came too."

He smiled and twirled her, adding a small dip. "Me too."

They continued dancing in silence for a few moments when she suddenly asked, "You like my Mom, don’t you?"

The question seemed casual, but Daniel could sense there was more to it. He responded carefully, "Yes, I do. I like her very much."

Cassie moved in closer to him, resting her head against his chest. His arm automatically tightened as he listened to her next words. "My friend Lisa, her Dad died a few years ago."

She paused; Daniel murmured encouragingly.

"Her Mom started going out with this guy who didn’t like her."

"How so?" he whispered as they continued to move slowly across the dance floor.

"He was mean to her, said things that made her cry."

"What happened?"

"Nothing." She looked up at him then, her eyes wide and questioning. "Her Mom married him anyway."

Daniel sighed, another Fraiser woman who was unsure of his feelings. Blue eyes met blue eyes as he slowed their dancing down until they stood swaying slowly to the music. "Cassie, I love your mother and I love you." He searched her eyes, seeing dawning comprehension. "Whatever happens, happens to all three of us."

*********************************************

Janet watched the ambulance drive off from the service entrance of the hotel. Almost as much activity at the dance as in the infirmary at the SGC she thought wryly. She went back through the kitchen and washed her hands, then checked her watch, 2355. If she hurried she and Daniel just might get that dance. She walked quickly back to the ballroom entrance, coming to stand next to Teal’c. "Daniel and Cassie?" she asked.

"They are dancing." He inclined his head towards the dance floor.

Janet looked out onto the dance floor. Through a break in the dancing couples she saw them. What was going on, she wondered? She saw them stop in the middle of the dance floor, Daniel appeared to be speaking intently to her daughter. She watched as Cassie stood on tiptoe and placing both her hands on Daniel’s shoulders gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Just as Cassie finished the kiss, the song ended. The group on the dance floor clapped wildly and then began slowly making their way back to the tables. She saw Daniel survey the room and she could tell when he spotted her from the big grin on his face. He grabbed Cassie's hand and the duo made their way towards her. As they drew closer, Cassie ran the last few feet to her mother.

"Mom!" She gave her a hug.

"Hi honey, what’s up?" Janet looked questioningly at Daniel.

"Nothing." Cassie released her mother and began dancing around the adults. "Wasn’t the dance wonderful? Thank you so much for letting me come!"

"Okay, honey, okay." Janet laughed. "Go get our coats please." She reached into her evening bag for the coat check receipt and gave it to the girl along with a five-dollar bill. "Give this to the clerk, honey."

"I will accompany you Cassandra, I must retrieve my coat as well."

"Hey Teal’c!" Daniel reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his receipt. "Would you get my coat too?"

"Of course, Daniel Jackson."

The two took off arm in arm for the front lobby. Janet turned back to Daniel; she gestured forlornly towards the deejay who was dismantling his equipment. "We missed our dance."

"We’ll get another chance," he replied quietly.

She stood on tiptoe then herself and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You can count on it."

She let Daniel take her arm and they made their way towards the lobby and Cassie and Teal’c.

*********************************************

Fifteen minutes later the four of them were ensconced in Daniel’s BMW sedan; the heater turned on full blast. Janet sat in the front with Daniel while Cassie and Teal’c shared the backseat. As they pulled out of the hotel driveway Cassie asked, "Can we listen to the Christmas CD?"

"Sure Cassie," Daniel replied. "Jan, I think it’s #3 in the player." Janet found the correct CD and the car was soon filled with the gentle sounds of Christmas music.

They were halfway to the base when Cassie’s voice interrupted the quiet music. "This is the song I was telling you about, Teal’c. Mom? Can you turn it up a little?"

Janet adjusted the volume and the strains of "The Little Drummer Boy" filled the sedan.

"‘Come they told me, pah rumpah pum pum.

A newborn King to see, pah rumpah pum pum.’"

Cassie's clear soprano joined with the song.

"‘Our finest gifts we bring, pah rumpah pum pum.

To lay before the King, pah rumpah pum pum, rumpah pum pum, rumpah pum pum.

So to honor Him, pah rumpah pum pum.

When we come, pah rumpah pum pum.’"

As the second verse started, Cassie continued to sing and Janet listened entranced as Teal’c joined in singing the bass harmony, the voices of the girl and the man blending with the recording perfectly. She glanced at Daniel, who was smiling softly. She shifted a bit closer to him and reaching out let her left hand rest on his thigh. His smile broadened and taking his right hand off the wheel, he briefly squeezed her hand before once more returning it to the wheel. They continued to listen quietly as the song drew to an end.

"‘Then He smiled at me, pah rumpah pum pum.

Me and my drum, pah rumpah pum pum.’"

The two voices ending in perfect harmony. Janet turned and looked at the two in the backseat, Cassie snuggled up against Teal’c. "That was beautiful."

"Thanks Mom," Cassie said, only to be interrupted by a yawn.

"Indeed. Thank you Dr. Fraiser." Looking down at Cassie, he continued. "You were right Cassandra, that is an excellent song."

"We’ll have to sing it again." She tilted her head to look at him. "Maybe for Christmas?"

"It would be an honor, Cassandra," Teal’c told the teen solemnly.

The car slowed as Daniel was passed through the first checkpoint to the base. "Almost there." In less than five minutes they were at the final checkpoint. Daniel stopped the car. "Here you go, Teal’c."

Teal’c got out, but before closing the door asked, "A moment, Daniel Jackson?"

"Ah, sure." Daniel put the car in park and got out. Janet watched through the driver’s window. She couldn’t hear them, but she saw Teal’c smile and hand something to Daniel. Daniel frowned slightly, but put whatever it was in his pants pocket. He then clapped Teal’c on the back.

Janet shivered against the rush of cold air that filled the car when Daniel got back in. "What was that about?"

Daniel smiled, "I’ll tell you later." He looked into the backseat where Cassie had curled up, the excitement and late hour finally catching up with her. "Looks like I need to get my two girls home."

Janet felt a small thrill run through her at his words. "His girls." She’d forgive him the chauvinistic implication. Once they were back on the main road, he reached out and brought her hand back to rest on his thigh. She sighed contentedly.

*********************************************

"Cassie honey, we’re home. Wake up sweetheart," Janet called to her daughter and Daniel heard the sounds of reluctant movement from the backseat as he pulled into the drive of the Fraiser house. He shut the engine off and got out of the car, shivering against the cold bite of the night air. He went around the car and opened Janet’s door and as she got out he opened the back door.

Cassie stuck her hand out and Daniel took it, pulling the tired girl to her feet. "Come on, inside quick before we freeze." He and Cassie ran up the walk, catching up with Janet, who was just unlocking the front door. The trio quickly went inside. Daniel stood a bit uncertainly in the foyer as he watched Janet help Cassie out of her coat and then shoo the girl off to bed.

"Sweet dreams, honey."

"You too, Mom." She paused at the foot of the stairs, "Thanks, Daniel," she said to him. "I love you too." With those parting words she disappeared up the stairs.

Daniel could feel Janet’s curious eyes on him as she looked back from her daughter to him. He smiled gently at her as he called out, "Good night, Cassie."

Janet started taking off her coat; Daniel stepped over to help her. As he handed her the coat she asked, "Stay for some coffee?"

"Coffee would be nice." He took off his coat and hung it in the closet next to hers, then followed her into the kitchen. He leaned against a counter as he watched her prepare the coffee maker. Several strands of her hair were falling down about her neck, the garland in her hair looking a bit bedraggled. It had been a busy night, for both of them.

"What were the emergencies that kept you tied up so long?" he asked as she took a tray, along with cups and saucers out of the cupboard.

"One of the older girls complained of bad abdominal pain." She opened the refrigerator for the cream. "It was her appendix, so we had to call her parents to get her to the hospital. She’ll be fine." The coffee had started to brew; she stood by the counter. "The last one was one of the catering employees, chest pain. He could have been having a heart attack, so we sent him off in an ambulance to the hospital." She looked curiously at him. "What about you? When I came back the first time you were nowhere to be found."

"Ah, Mrs. McLeary needed someone who spoke Mandarin."

"Mandarin?"

He smiled at her disbelieving look. "Suffice it to say that my linguistic and diplomatic skills may have saved us all from an international incident."

"I’ll take your word for it," she chuckled. The coffee had finished brewing. "Daniel, let’s have this in the family room." She turned from setting the tray. "I think there’s a fire laid, would you mind lighting it?"

"My pleasure." Daniel took off his suit coat and removed his tie once he reached the family room. He quickly lit the fire and then turned out all the lights except for the ones on the Christmas tree. The glow from the fire and the twinkling lights of the tree turned the room into a small haven of warmth and peace. Walking over to the CD player, he checked the disks, all easy-listening Christmas music. He started the player and then sat down on the sofa, relaxing for the first time all evening. Mel Torme began singing "The Christmas Song". He closed his eyes and enjoyed the peaceful moment.

"Hey."

He opened his eyes to see Janet setting the tray on the coffee table. She still looked lovely, in spite of being essentially ‘on duty’ all evening. She sat down next to him and began pouring their coffee.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

She smiled sweetly at him as she handed him his coffee. "I must look like a wreck by now," she commented, patting her hair.

"No, no, you look beautiful," he protested.

"Well, thank you." She poured her own coffee, adding cream and some sugar. She sat back on the sofa, tucking her legs beneath her and angling herself so she could see him. "You’re looking pretty handsome yourself," she told him, taking a sip of her coffee.

He smiled at her, then sat his coffee down. Standing, he held out his hand to her. At her questioning look he said, "I believe I owe you a dance." She set her cup down, and then held out her hand to him. He pulled her to her feet and then out to the center of the room where he took her in his arms. He held her close; her head finding a place to rest on his chest as she slid her left arm around his waist. They slowly swayed to the sound of Barbra Streisand singing "I’ll be Home for Christmas".

She felt so good in his arms, her soft body pressed against his. Nuzzling her hair he could still catch the faint whiff of her perfume. He sighed contentedly; thinking it doesn’t get much better than this. Barbra finished singing and the beginning strains of "The Little Drummer Boy" filled the room. The song reminded him of the drive home with Cassie and Teal’c singing. Teal’c! He suddenly remembered his conversation with Teal’c when they’d arrived at the base, and the item currently in his pants pocket. He better make use of it soon, he decided.

They continued to sway to the mellow sounds, enjoying the closeness. However, they were jarred out of their reverie by the boisterous sounds of "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree", the next song up on the CD. The change in mood was so abrupt; it startled both of them. Laughing a bit, Daniel led Janet back over to the sofa. She sat down and patted the cushion next to her, an inviting look on her face. Daniel grinned.

"What are you grinning about?" she asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Teal’c gave me something special."

"Teal’c?" Her suspicion turning to curiosity.

"Yeah, I guess he, or someone," he added recalling Cassie and the girls he had seen talking to Teal'c, "felt we might need some encouragement."

"Encouragement for what?"

Daniel reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small sprig of mistletoe. He held it out to her on his palm.

"Mistletoe?" She took it out of his hand, studying the bit of greenery and white berries.

She looked up at him with what could only be described as a sultry look. "Now, why would ‘someone’ think we need mistletoe?"

He gave her a slow smile, sitting down next to her. He took the mistletoe out of her hand, setting it on the coffee table. Reaching out then, he began removing the bobby pins holding her French knot in place. He gently removed the bit of star garland. "I can only speak for myself," he began casually, pausing to slowly run his fingers through her hair, loosening it from the knot so that it fell about her shoulders. "But I don’t need mistletoe to be encouraged to kiss you." He stopped then, taking in the adoring look on her face, framed now by her glorious auburn tresses.

"Daniel, you told me something earlier this evening."

"Mmm….," he murmured encouragingly as he slowly caressed her cheek, totally absorbed by the love shining out of her luminous brown eyes.

"We were interrupted before I could respond."

"What were you going to tell me?" he asked softly.

"That I love you," she whispered.

He drew her into his arms with her soft confession; suddenly feeling overwhelmed by his love for this woman. He nuzzled her hair. "I know it won’t be easy, no relationship worth it ever is, but we can make it work." He took her by the shoulders and held her away so he could see her face. "The three of us will make it work." He watched as she slowly smiled, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling with tears.

"Oh Daniel, I love you so much."

He pulled her into his arms then, threading the fingers of his left hand through her hair, his lips descending to hers. He gently brushed her lips with his, smiling at the small sound that escaped her as she put her arms around him, trying to pull him closer.

"Wait," he murmured. Pulling back slightly he took off his glasses, then shifted them so that she lay across his lap. She came willingly and quickly pulled his head back down to hers, her tongue sliding softly across his lower lip. He returned the caress, deepening the kiss. He felt her fingers caressing his nape and shuddered at the sweet touch. His last coherent thought before surrendering to the passion brought on by her kisses was that this year would be the best Christmas he had had in a long time, surrounded by the love of his ‘two girls’.

 

THE END


End file.
